1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device has a wide variety of applications, such as a display for a notebook computer, a monitor, an air craft, and a space craft because of its numerous advantages such as a low operation voltage, a low power consumption, a portability, and the like.
In general, an LCD device includes a display panel, which displays an image using a transmittance of liquid crystal molecules, and a light assembly, which provides light to the display panel. The display panel includes pixels, which render different colors, and may display arbitrary colors using combinations of the colors rendered by the pixels. The pixels may display a red color, a green color, and a blue color, for example, and various colors may be displayed using combinations of the red color, the green color, and the blue color.
In addition to the pixels rendering the red color, the green color, and the blue color, pixels, which render a white color, may be additionally provided. Thus, the transmittance and a contrast ratio of the LCD device may be improved, and a power consumption of the LCD device may be lowered.